Under My Protection
by Jada100
Summary: Deeks provides protection for Sam's daughter. But will he manage to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Sam parked in front of Deeks's house. He looked at the driving mirror, watching his daughter who had already fallen asleep. He got out of the car, grabbed his daughter's bags and knocked at Deeks' door. Even though he trusted Deeks, he still wasn't sure about him protecting his only child.

Deeks finally opened the door. "Hey" He greeted and took the bags.

"She is sleeping in the car. I will get her" Sam said and returned with a sleepy child in his arms. He slowly put her in bed in Deeks' guestroom which was decorated with girls stuff so she would feel comfortable. Sam gave her a warm kiss on the forehead. "We will be back before you wake up. I love you" He whispered.

"So how long does it gonna take?" Deeks asked as they left the room.

"I don't know. It depends. We are stucking deep in the field. Michelle sent the number to your phone. So if anything happens you call immediately." He paused for a moment and looked at Deeks seriously. "My wife trusts you. I trust you. Keep her safe"

"I will" Deeks promised.

As soon as Sam left, Deeks locked the door and all the windows and loaded his gun. There was no way he would let anything happen to Sam's little girl especially now that she was under his protection.

* * *

**Sam letting his daughter stay with Deeks might be a bit OOC but i hope you will still enjoy the fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Monty?" Sam's daughter looked confused as she slowly opened her eyes only to see the dog chewing his toy. She looked around and quickly realized that the room was unfamiliar to her. The walls were blue not purple like her room. No Harry Potter and Hannah Montana posters but princesses which she didn't like anymore, no drawings from school and different furniture. Monty started to jump on her as soon as she got out of bed so she played with him. "Monty you are so funny" The nine year old said, laughing. She was happy to see him even though he scared her little cousin at her birthday party. For a moment she forgot the differences she noticed in the room and only focused on the dog.

Deeks who slept in his room woke up by hearing a little girl's laugh. He looked at his watch. 6:30 am. He got up and went to the room where Sam's daughter would be staying for the next months, weeks or days?. He watched her as she played with Monty and she suddenly frightened as she noticed Deeks. Now it hit her. She reminisced yesterday when her father drove her to Deeks but she must had fallen asleep while on the road. She reminisced minutes before when they drove to Deeks that her parents explained to her why she would be staying at his place.

_"We are trying to catch three dangerous guys who only do harm to the world. And Marty's place is the safest for you since he isn't involved in this"_

The words she recalled coming from her mother but didn't know that she lied to her indeed the bad guys were after them.

"Good morning Layla" Deeks said.

"Hey Marty" Her face turned sad, realizing there was no mommy and daddy right now. After a moment of silence she grabbed her bags and put in on the bed. "Can you help me packing my clothes in this weird cabinet?" She pointed at it, making fun of the cabinet. Deeks knew that the cabinet wasn't the newest. "Sure" He said, smiling.

"Did daddy already left?" She asked curious while they were packing.

"Yep" Deeks replied, noticing the sadness in her face.

"You know what lets do this later" . He tried to cheer her up. "What about we eat some cheerios"

"Cheerios" She said, smiling. "Does Monty want cheerios too?"

"Sure. Monty loves Cheerios" Deeks replied, jonkingly. Monty barked and followed them to the kitchen.

They ate Cheerios while Layla told him about funny stuff she experienced with family and friends. They laughed together. During that Layla reminded Deeks of her parents just by listening to her.

They both finished the packing and Layla got ready for school. Deeks helped her in choosing an outfit which Michelle normally would do. They went to the car and he made a quick search at the area to make sure that nobody was following or watching them. Before he drove off, he typed in the adress of Layla's school in to the navigator which Michelle included to the number that she sent him.

They arrived shortly after. "So here we are"

"Are you really gonna wait here till school's out?" Layla asked after they got out of the car.

"I made a promise to your dad to keep you safe. So that means you are under my protection and I will do anything to protect you like your parents do and your uncle." Deeks explained.

She just nodded and entered the school building. Deeks got back in the car and made himself comfortable just as his phone rang.

"How are things working for you and little Miss Hanna?" A voice asked as he answered the phone.

He quickly jumped off his seat. "Hetty"


	3. Chapter 3

"How are things working for you and little Miss Hanna?" Hetty repeated.

"Well, it's been only one day. Kinda early for you to call. Ain't?" Deeks joked before sensing her anger over the phone. "It's been good" He quickly replied, trying to change her mood to positive.

"Really?" Her voice sounded deeper and serious. She tried to convince herself that Deeks was capable of protecting Sam's child. Like everybody else in the team she was surprised when Sam asked him.

"Really. Believe me Hetty. I just sent her to school and we had breakfast before and talked and laughed. She seemed okay. Everything is fine. She is safe" Deeks made clear.

"Let's hope it stays that way" Hetty said.

"What about Sam and Michelle? Where are they?" Deeks asked curious. They didn't tell him where they were going. Only asked him if he could take care of their daughter and he agreed right away.

"They took the plane to South Africa at midnight. Callen followed this morning. Since then I didn't hear any word from either of them. But they will hopefully return in a couple of weeks"

"Why South Africa?" Deeks asked.

"Sam and Michelle wanted Justice. Justice that they waited for a very long time. Now that they finally got it their enemies came with it." She continued.

Deeks expected more to hear but instead she stopped. But it didn't stop him from asking the question he wanted to be answered since the day Sam and Michelle asked him for the protection. "Why me?"

"This is a question you should ask them not me Mr Deeks." She paused for a moment. "Watch out for men in suits" Her voice getting lower. "And protect Miss Hanna"

"I will Hetty" Deeks said.

"Or should I sent Kensi..."

"No no. It won't be necessary." Deeks interrupted her. "They asked me and not her"

"You will hear from me" Those were Hetty's last words after she hung up.

Now that he got more information about the whole situation he was relieved. Still he was determined to have the question answered why Sam and Michelle chose him. Not any family members?

His thoughts where interrupted after he saw an older man in suit getting out of his car and about to enter the school building.

_"Watch out for men in suits" _Deeks quickly reminisced the warning from Hetty. Thinking that Layla might be in danger he immediately got out of his car with his gun in the right hand and walked towards the man. "Trying to harm her!?" Deeks yelled at him, pointing the gun at his face.

The man showed his hands. He was unarmed. "Harm who?. I'm just a school principal" He said, looking confused and anxious.

"Damn it" Deeks cursed, putting his gun away. "I am sorry. I will just go back to...my car" He said, feeling embarrassed.

The principal immediately run inside without looking back at Deeks who made his way to the car.

15:00 pm. The school bell rang. The Kids ran outside to the school bus or to their parents who waited not longer than Deeks in front of the school building. Deeks stood in front of his car and searched for Layla in the crowd. He called her name when he finally found her. She ran towards him and gave him a hug which was a bit surprising for him.

"School was awesome today. You are supposed to ask me how school was today. That's what Mommy and Daddy asking me after school. And awesome is my answer" She explained to Deeks after they hugged.

"Well that's great" Deeks said as they got in the car.

"You know what happened today?" She asked Deeks.

"No?"

"I overheard my school principal telling our teacher that somebody pointed a gun at his face. Right in front of our school." She looked at Deeks, knowing that he was somebody. She gave him the look. The exact same look her father would make when Deeks said or did something that wasn't right.

"I thought he was somebody else" Deeks tried to defend.

"Yes you did" She said, giggling.

"Really" Deeks said and tickled her. They both fell in laughter.

"You know what, we should go to Chuck E. Cheese or something. I am starving" Deeks suggested after he stopped tickling her."

"I think I will do my homework first. That's a lot"

"That's a good idea" Deeks agreed and drove the way home.


End file.
